


Você podia ser meu namorado

by jongfuckin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanHun, Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, hibrido!au, sechan - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongfuckin/pseuds/jongfuckin
Summary: E eu poderia te fazer carinho entre as orelhas todos os dias. [S E C H A N]
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 4





	Você podia ser meu namorado

Na direção oeste da casa onde morava, atrás dos campos de plantação de milho, girassol e trigo, havia uma clareira repleta de flores das mais variadas formas, tamanhos e aromas. Sehun adorava ir até lá após o almoço, quando seus pais mergulhavam numa soneca da tarde após trabalhar na lavoura durante a manhã toda. Era o momento em que se via finalmente a sós para pensar, ouvir as músicas que gostava no fone de ouvido sem se preocupar se alguém chamaria seu nome e sentir-se livre, sozinho, quase independente. _Quase_ , porque nunca descia até ali sem a companhia fiel do seu amigo de quatro patas.

Os pelos branquinhos iam na frente abrindo caminho entre a plantação enquanto Sehun o seguia, pronto para passar a tarde imerso no próprio mundo, onde a visão da família não o alcançava, onde podia deitar sobre a grama e aproveitar o calor do sol naquele clima gelado e não pensar em mais nada. Ou pensar em tudo ao mesmo tempo. Chorar, rir, sorrir, sonhar.

— Chegamos — anunciou ao animalzinho assim que se sentou, abrindo espaço entre as flores para se acomodar no gramado. Quando sentiu as patas empurrarem seu peito e lambidinhas constantes na ponta do nariz, riu baixo, acariciando a lateral do corpo macio e enroscando os dedos entre a pelugem alva. — Você quer sair agora? — O latido contente que se perdeu no ar da clareira arrancou outro riso do garoto. — Tudo bem — Sehun abriu a mochila que vinha trazendo nas costas e enroscou as peças de roupa na coleira preta que contornava o pescoço peludo do animal, acenando com a cabeça para indicá-lo que podia ir.

Encarou a corrida alegre do cachorro até que desaparecesse dentro do milharal e suspirou, deitando sobre a grama fresca e fechando os olhos por um instante.

Sehun tentava evitar pensar muito no tipo de desculpa que teria que dar caso algum dos seus parentes o encontrasse ali fazendo _aquilo_ , mas era inevitável para um jovem ansioso. No auge dos seus dezenove anos, já devia estar morando na capital como tinha sonhado durante sua vida toda, sem dever explicações para ninguém e cursando alguma faculdade de renome nacional. No entanto, havia uma doença espalhada pelo mundo atrasando todos os seus planos, então ainda precisava viver sob o vigiar constante da sua família e, para piorar, com um segredo de porte grande debaixo das suas asas.

Sentiu o peso sobre seu corpo e sorriu pequeno sem abrir os olhos, apenas tombou a cabeça para o lado e deixou que o nariz gelado de Chanyeol passeasse por seu pescoço todo.

— No que tá pensando? — a voz grave soou, rouca pela falta de uso, próximo ao seu ouvido, fazendo-o arrepiar.

Quando finalmente o encarou dali, tinha os fios longos e platinados do outro fazendo cócegas na sua bochecha. Chanyeol tinha a face rente a sua, olhando seus olhos profundamente e com a expressão genuinamente curiosa. Não tinha mais a aparência de um husky siberiano de pelos claros, era só um cara de cabelo descolorido, muito alto. Mas as feições inocentes ainda denunciavam sua origem.

— Tava pensando em fugir daqui com você.

— E pra onde vamos? — ainda podia ver traços caninos naquela animação toda, quase riu ao imaginar Chanyeol com a ponta da língua pra fora e as orelhas atentas a cada palavra sua.

— Não sei… Para a cidade, quem sabe — suas mãos deslizavam de forma suave pela cintura do outro, mordendo um pedacinho do lábio inferior ao pensar naquilo. — Você podia ficar sempre assim. Morar comigo, ser o meu…

— Seu o quê? — ele sorriu, voltando a descer os beijos pelo pescoço cheiroso de Sehun, que engoliu em seco. — Hm?

— Ser o meu namorado — tinha voltado a fechar os olhos e não os abriria tão cedo, não com as bochechas queimando como estavam. Não queria ver uma expressão de recusa na face de Chanyeol, nem uma reação de deboche diante daquele pensamento. Em verdade, Sehun o amava muito, mais do que apenas como o seu bichinho de estimação, porque Chanyeol não era _só_ isso.

E, com o beijo suave que recebeu na boca antes de um abraço apertado, entendeu que talvez, logo, _muito em breve_ , finalmente sairia dali.

Com um namorado a tiracolo.


End file.
